


Sinners

by Xxmia91xx



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drugs, F/M, Gore, Multi, Romance, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxmia91xx/pseuds/Xxmia91xx
Summary: Kim Yoohyeon was your normal average everyday 20 year old woman working three jobs to pay for her Father's bills. One day it isn't enough and the ruthless drug lord Kim Taehyung demanded Yoohyeon to take over paying her Father's debts as his muscle alongside his body guard Jeon Jungkook.What will become of Yoohyeon?Please comment. I love to hear feedback from my viewers. It helps me progress the story and improve my writing.Thank you very much <3Status : Ongoing
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. 0

Kim Yoohyeon was your normal average everyday 20 year old woman working three jobs to pay for her Father's bills. One day it isn't enough and the ruthless drug lord Kim Taehyung demanded Yoohyeon to take over paying her Father's debts as his muscle alongside his body guard Jeon Jungkook.

What will become of Yoohyeon?

Please comment. I love to hear feedback from my viewers. It helps me progress the story and improve my writing.  
Thank you very much <3


	2. Chapter one

I finished throwing the last of the garbage bags into the metal bin and put the top back over it before heading back inside. "Yoohyeon, if you're finished with your work you can go ahead and leave." My manager Mrs. Yoo told me.

"Are you sure? If you still need help I can stay." I assured her, even though my body begged me not too.

She shook her head, strands of gray hair fell onto her forehead. "No no. You've done enough dear, go home and get some sleep. There's a bag for you to take with you as well. It's on the counter."

"Okay then. Thank you, I'll see you on Wednesday!" I gave her a small wave and headed for the front of the restaurant, making sure to grab the small to go bag. That would be my dinner tonight. I picked up my backpack from beside the counter and shouldered it.

I fished my set of keys from my front pocket of my jacket, shoving the correct key into the lock and turning it until I heard it click and turned the knob, pushing the door open with my shoulder.

The living room was dark except for a small television that sat in front of a lounge chair that was well past it's expiration date. "Yoohyeon. Is that you?" I heard my Father's drunken voice ask.

I resisted the urge to groan. "Yeah. It's me." I set the bag down before walking over to the living room that stunk of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

He thrust his hand out, two separate envelopes in between his fingers that had already been opened. "The rent is past due and so is the electric." He told me.

My grip on the envelopes tightened. "How? I just gave you the money to pay it!" I exclaimed. 

He shrugged his shoulder. "Beats me. It seems like we need to put in some more work to pay it before we get evicted." He replied.

My jaw clenched, I could feel my muscles in my body go rigid. "You mean me. I work three jobs, I quit College and you dare tell me I needto work harder! All you do is drink, smoke and gamble. Be honest. That's really where the money goes isn't it?" I couldn't stop. All the frustration I had been holding in was now boiling over. "I can't do this. I'm going to bed."

I tossed the letters back at him, turned on my heel and snatched my plastic bag and hurried to my room, slamming the door closed behind me.

By the time I finally calmed myself down enough to get some sleep it was already pushing one a.m. I would have to get up and work my job at the Fish market at five a.m until six p.m. Get to my other job at the Convenience store by seven thirty until twelve.

I groaned, rolling over onto my side, the pillow cool against my cheek. My body was so exhausted, but my brain wouldn't stop running, how was I about to keep us afloat? There was no way I would be able to come up with that kind of money. Rent is more important but now that we're heading into winter, electricity would be right up there in importance.

I forced my eyes closed. Maybe if I stayed like this long enough I would fall asleep.

The next thing I know, hands were on my arm, ripping me up out of bed. It took me a moment to be able to stand up without my legs giving out on me. "What the hell!" I shouted. 

"Shut up." A male's voice that I didn't recognize ordered, pinning both my arms behind my back, holding my wrists together tightly between his.

"HELP!" I screamed, earning a quick slap to my cheek, I cried out. "What do you want?!"

A cloth covered my mouth, I held my breath as long as I could, thrashing in the strangers grasp, trying to free myself. A sudden jerk of his hand on my wrists made me breathe in a sharp breath from the sudden pain. 

My vision slowly blurred until my eyes closed, my body going limp.

. . . . . . .

I awoke suddenly with a jolt, bright fluorescent lights blinded me. I blinked my eyes until they adjusted, every time I tried to move my hands I felt an uncomfortable rubbing feeling, similar to a rug burn.

Wherever I was, the room was completely empty except for a metal foldout chair in front of me. Plain white walls, concrete floor, wooden stairs. I must be in some kind of basement. "Hellllloooooo!" I called loudly, tugging at my wrists once more, wincing at the rawness. 

There was a creaking sound, followed by footsteps on stairs. I jerked my head in that direction, a man in an all black suit with black hair appeared. "Ah. Look who's finally awake." His voice was deeper than I imagined, also different from the man earlier.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I asked him.

He made his way to the chair in front of me and sat down. He was shockingly attractive. "Your name is Kim Yoohyeon correct?" He asked, relaxing back in his chair, his almost black eyes watching me intently. 

I bit down on my lip. How did he know my name? Of course he did, he knew exactly where I was. "I'll take that as a yes." He paused. "I hate to be the one to tell you this Yoohyeon but, your father owes me a lot of money, which, judging by your face. You had an idea. Well, that being said. Your father has decided that in order to pay off his debts. He gave me you." A smile spread across his face.

I stared at him in utter horror. My Father.. Sold me? I couldn't believe it. I couldn't speak, couldn't think straight. "Calm down sweetheart, pick your jaw up off the floor. I don't want to hurt you if that's what you're thinking. I figured I'd just have you work off his debt for him. I've done my research on you little bird, you're a hard worker, working three jobs while your piece of shit father drinks and gambles it away." He shook his head disappointed. "I have a few ways that you can work it off if you know what I mean." He gave me a wink.

My face twisted. Did he really just say that? "I would rather die." I spat.

Anger flashed in his eyes, his smirk replaced by a tight grown. He stood up, closed the distance between us and grabbed ahold of my jaw, his fingernails digging into my skin. His face inches from mine. "You have no say in the matter. You can either live comfortably or I can make your life a living hell. I own you now, the quicker you get that through your head the better off you'll be." He pushed my face away from him and straightened up. "I think I'll leave you down here while you think it over. OH and go ahead and scream until your heart's content, no one outside of this house will hear you, and I assure you. The people that are here, won't give a shit. Enjoy your time Yoohyeon. I'll be back to check on you later."

Once he was gone, I let the tears I had been holding back, out. I didn't know if it was out of anger or out of sadness, or if I was just terrified.

What was I going to do? My Father sold me to this crazy person and I can either die or do whatever it is he is wanting. I felt a shudder rack my body at the thought, he hadn't been serious right? I wouldn't have to do anything gross would I? 

I hung my head and closed my eyes. Instead of worrying about bills, I'm worrying about if I was going to survive the night....


	3. Chapter two

The basement was silent, I could hear every one of my uneven breaths as I struggled to get me wrists free, each tug more painful than the last. Was I bleeding? I couldn't tell. One jerk caused a pained cry to rip from my throat. There was no way of getting out of this, I was only causing myself more pain at this point.

"I shouldn't have came home..." I said aloud, mentally kicking myself for ever answering that call from my Father begging me to help him. And of course me being me. I did. 

I forgot about my dreams of becoming a choreographer, creating dances for popular K-Pop idols. I left my friends, my life and look how I had been repaid.

The creaking of the door opening, feet against the worn stairs. My body froze. He was back.

I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to keep my heart from pounding in my chest. 

It wasn't him, though this man was dressed identically to the other, this one was slightly taller, chestnut colored hair. He stood in front of me, hands in his pants pockets as he stared down at me. "Have you made a decision?" He asked. My brain instantly snapped to the man who ripped me from my bed.

I tried to lunge at him, the restraints stopping me. "It's you. You mother fucker!" I shouted, anger in my voice.

His brow raised, his face completely expressionless. "If you're referring to the whole kidnapping thing. Yes. It is me. Go ahead and get it out, I'll even untie you if you think that will help." He offered.

My face scrunched up in disgust. He was so cocky, so sure of himself. I wanted nothing more than to punch him as hard as I could in his jaw. "Go ahead. Untie me." I tried to match his nonchalant attitude. 

He grinned, walked behind me and went to work untying my wrists. I closed my eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain shooting up my arms. "There you go." He said, stepping away from me.

I looked down at my purple wrists, the skin had been rubbed off from the friction. I stood, turned to him and let my hand connect with his cheek with a harsh slap.

He licked the corner of his mouth, then swiped his thumb across his bottom lip. "Feel better?" He asked. 

I narrowed my eyes. "Not in the slightest." I answered.

"Well. Whenever you DO feel better, come upstairs." He gave me one last look before heading up the stairs.

I debated on following him or just staying down here. What happens if I go up there and it's a trap? But at the same time, what if it wasn't? I was that much closer to escaping.

I chewed on my bottom lip for a few more moments before deciding to go ahead and just head up the stairs. 

My hand hovered over the doorknob, my heart speeding up again. I took a deep breath in to steady my nerves and opened the door.

The room was huge and open, the living room was connected to the kitchen, white walls except for black wooden panels behind a flat screen television. The floor looked like it was made of white and gray swirled marble, a large fluffy black rug laid underneath the coffee table, black leather couch with a matching loveseat.

The kitchen itself was spotless, the same marble was used as the same, the cabinets were all black with white doors. An older man walked in from down the hall followed by the guy downstairs, startling me. "Hello Miss." He bowed.

I stared at him silently. "I was about to make dinner. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He asked. He motioned for me to sit down at the counter and for some reason, I did. He reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a glass cup and filled it with water from the fridge. "Here, you look thirsty. I'm Lee Jaesuk, I'm the live-in cook for the three people who live here, is there anything in particular you would like?" He asked

I took the glass and put it to my lips, the cold water stung my overly dry throat and shook my head. "I'm not really hungry." I lied.

The man who called himself Jaesuk cracked a smile. "You say that now but you haven't tried my cooking yet."

The man from downstairs had been quiet the whole time, I almost forgot he was there, that is until he spoke. "Jaesuk, do you think you can handle watching her? I need to go meet up Taehyung, Jimin should be home any minute now though."

Jaesuk waved his hand. "Yeah yeah. I'll be alright. Go on Jungkook." So his name was Jungkook?

Jungkook gave a short nod, stopping in front of me before leaving the room. His eyes were cold. "You give any trouble to Jaesuk and you'll regret it. Don't try anything funny." He warned. I swallowed hard and nodded my head. "Good."

"Jaesuk! I'm home! Ohh I smell food!" I heard quick footsteps coming down the hallway and into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. "And who is this?" He asked.

"A friend of Mr. Kim." Jaesuk said.

The man with dyed blonde hair that split off on both sides walked over to me and stuck out his hand. "I'm Park Jimin."

I looked down at his hand, at first reluctant to take it. "Kim Yoohyeon." I said quietly. 

He smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you." He sat down on the stool next to me. "I'm sorry if this comes off as rude but it looks like you could use a shower."

A shower actually sounded amazing, but I wasn't exactly jumping at the thought of showering in a place I didn't know, with a bunch of guys I didn't know that kidnapped me. He seemed to read my mind. "The door locks and I can assure you none of us will try anything, we may be a lot of things but that isn't one of them. I've got something you can wear that will probably be a lot more comfortable than what you are wearing."

I looked down at myself. I hadn't really thought of it but now that he mentioned it, I did look a little rough, I was still in my thin gray sleeping pants and a raggedy old t-shirt. 

I bit down on my lip. "Okay. A shower sounds pretty nice." I said.

He gave me a nod and hopped off his stool and motioned for me to follow him down the hallway. "Go ahead and go inside. I'll leave the clothes right outside the door for you so go ahead and lock the door. If you need anything I'll be right in the kitchen with Jaesuk."

I stared down at my bare feet. "Thank you, Park Jimin." I said.

"Just call me Jimin." He said and left me to go into the bathroom on my own. 

I felt relieved that he wasn't as much of a monster as the other two had been. 

I was about to take as long of a shower as I possibly could.


	4. Chapter three

The clothes that Jimin had left by the door were large but he had at least given me sweatpants that tied thankfully. The material felt amazing on my skin, I wasn't sure what it was made of but it wasn't like anything I'd worn before.

I stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the door cracked so the steam could filter out. I didn't want to leave that bathtub but my body had begun to get pruney and the water had gotten cold. 

I headed back to the kitchen where Jaesuk was still cooking, Jimin was sitting at the counter, a glass cup in between his hands. His head turned in my direction and he smiled. "We definitely need to get you some better clothes, I didn't think those would be so large on you, I apologise."

I instinctively scratched the back of my head and stared down at the floor. "It's uh, okay." I replied.

"Come, sit. Jaesuk is in his zone and doesn't talk much." He patted the stool beside him. I cautiously joined him. 

"Thank you for the clothes. I appreciate it." I told him, avoiding his gaze.

He waved his hand. "It's no big deal. If you give me your sizes I can get you whatever." He said, taking a drink from his glass. "Look. Yoohyeon. You don't have to be afraid, nothing bad will happen to you."

This made me look over at him, my brows knitting together. "Yeah? How are you so sure?" I asked.

He swiped his blonde hair off his forehead. "Well, you're a woman for one. Taehyung isn't big on killing women. And something about you makes me think you'll be just fine, no matter what happens." He slid off his stool. "Want some Soju?" He asked, changing the subject. 

I gave him a short nod. Was he right? Should I even trust him? Sure, he had been the nicest one besides the chief but that could just be an act. Something to make me lower my guard. 

My eyes followed Jimin's every movement, from taking a glass from the cabinet and setting it down on the marble countertop to pouring the Soju and passing it to me. I reluctantly took a drink, maybe some alcohol would calm my nerves down a little.

Halfway through the glass. I heard the front door open and then close, followed by two male voices that I recognized instantly, my body froze. "Calm down. Relax. I'm here so nothing will happen." Jimin said, lightly tapping my forearm.

"Ah. Taehyung. How was your evening?" I heard Jaesuk ask, speaking for the first time since he began cooking.

"It was alright. The usual." He replied, I looked over as Taehyung was walking past me, he had a white cloth and was wiping his hands on it, leaving red stains behind. I swallowed hard when he looked at me. "Look who decided to take the deal." He grinned. "I'm happy to hear it."

"I need to get her some things to wear." Jimin said, taking the attention away from me. "She won't be able to fit into anything we have. And our clothes selection for women are non-existent."

Taehyung nodded his head. "That's fine. If you're free tomorrow go right ahead." He said, pouring himself a drink.

"What do you want me to get?" Jimin asked.

Taehyung shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know Jimin. Whatever you want to get." He answered, aggravation growing in his voice.

The room grew silent, until the sound of footsteps walking into the kitchen and Jaesuk announcing that dinner was finished.

"This will be your room." Jungkook said standing outside a closed door. "just a heads up, I will be locking the door once you're inside, but don't worry. There's a bathroom attached, so you'll be fine." He turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Go on." He put his hand on my back and pushed me into the room, only to slam it shut behind me, a lock clicking.

I stared down at the doorknob. "You've gotta be kidding me." I said out loud. I turned around with a sigh to look around my new prison. At least I wasn't tied up anymore, I could move around.

The walls were completely bare except for a dark grey paint with white trim and a single window, the floor was some type of dark wood that I couldn't name. A fairly large four poster bed, with white bed sheets and fluffy pillows, other than that the room was spotless.

I chewed on the inside of my lip. I'll wait until everyone is asleep and I'll pick the lock and I'll escape. I'll change my name, move to a different city. Hell another Country, there wasn't anything else here for me, clearly.

I walked over to the bed and climbed up onto it, the mattress sinking under my weight. I scooted back so my back would press against the headboard, using two of the four fluffy white pillows to make it more comfortable.

I wonder what Mrs. Yoo will think when I don't show up for work, she wasn't like my other bosses, she actually seemed like she cared about me. She was always making sure I had something to eat, she would often give me clothes, knowing I didn't buy any for myself. She was like a mother to me.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath, I could feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes. This all felt like a really long, really bad dream. I just wanted to wake up.

. . . . . . .

My eyes opened, I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, I was now curled up under the white duvet, the fabric bunched up in my hand, underneath my chin, my face was buried in the pillows.

I slowly sat up, my head swimming. When did I fall asleep? I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. It was pitch black outside the window. I slid off the bed, my feet hitting the cold floor. 

I walked over to the door, trying the knob first, locked. I reached into the pocket of the sweatpants Jimin had given me, I had a bobby pin that I had forgotten about until I went to shower. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to see if I could hear anything. Nothing, silence.

I bent it with my hands, went over to the door, slipped the bobby pin into the keyhole, moving it in all different directions until I heard a click. I stood up taken aback. I didn't actually think that would work.

With a deep breath, I opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped out into the hallway. The hallway was dark, still quiet. 

I tiptoed down the stairs, hoping none would creak when I stepped on them. There was a light filtering from the kitchen, but I didn't hear anyone. My hand was on the doorknob of the front door. I could taste my freedom on my tongue. Once I was outside, I wouldn't stop running. Not until I hit a police station.

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep man's voice asked.

I jumped, my hand slipping from the doorknob as I turned around. Taehyung was standing in the foyer, his arms crossed over his chest. "I-I." I couldn't find my voice, my body screamed for me to run.

This was bad. This was very very bad….


	5. Chapter four

My heart pounded in my chest, maybe if I was quick enough I could make it out the door and scream for someone.

Behind me, I reached for the knob once more, turning it quietly before jerking it open and making a run for it. The cold air hit me, knocking the air from my lungs.

I ran down the sidewalk with bare feet. Each rock digging into my flesh. I heard Taehyung curse and take off after me, tackling me to the ground shortly after, covering my mouth before I could scream.

I bit down on the palm of his hand, instead of letting go he held on to me tighter, he pulled himself up off the ground, pulling me up with him, his hands in a death grip around my wrists.

No matter how much I tried to jerk away from him, he easily manhandled me into doing what he wanted.

Once we made it to the open door, he pushed my back, causing me to stumble forward, with a small cry I landed on my hands and knees on the cold, hard floor. I flipped myself onto my butt, using my hands to help me scoot away from him. He stepped closer to me, the look in his eyes reminded me of a predator stalking its prey. "You really have a death wish. Don't you?" He asked, stepping closer still, until he was standing above me, a foot on either side of my body. 

I shook my head, once more trying to scoot myself away from him. "I'm sorry." I pleaded. "I won't do it again. I swear." I could feel the tears begin to sting the corners of my eyes.

He bent down, now crouching over me, arms on his knees. "Do you understand how lucky you are? I don't invite women to live with me. They are too much of a drama starting problem. Wanna know what usually happens in situations like this?" He asked, but continued before I could answer him. "I usually send them off to one of the clubs that I own, where they work off the debt." He shrugged one shoulder. "If they do. Hell of a thing when you end up addicted to something."

I stared up at him. My heart felt like it was about to burst through my chest. "But you." He pointed a finger at me. "I had Jungkook watch you for a little while before I did anything. You're different, working three jobs seven days a week without a day off. And for what? A Father to spend it all?" He shook his head disappointed. "I went against my judgement and decided to go ahead and bring you here, where you can work for me as one of my people, instead of paying with your body." In that instant he stood up and backed away from me. "From here on out. Whatever you do is on you, but. Next time I won't be so nice." He warned. "Go back to your room and don't even think about coming back out until morning." He demanded, venom in his voice.

I slowly stood up, my heart slowly calming down, my skin clammy. I nodded my head and hurried up the stairs and away from him, back to the safety of my bedroom, where the cool silk sheets begged for my return.

TAEHYUNG POV

I walked into the quiet living room, only the kitchen light was on, casting a dim glow over into the living room. 

I sat down on the black couch and tipped my head back, rubbing a hand down my face. "Hey, everything okay?" Jungkooks familiar voice asked.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes, Jungkook sat down on the loveseat, sitting back and crossing his ankle over his knee. "Did I make a mistake?" I asked. "Bringing her here I mean." I continued when I noticed the confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I caught her trying to escape. We've been able to stay off the police's radar, but if she ran to them and said something." I shook my head, the image flooding into my brain. "It wouldn't be good."

He pursed his lips. "Well. I may have an idea." He sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees. I tilted my head to the side curious as to what he would say next. "Why not try treating her nicely? What could it hurt? Plus she would probably be a little more enjoyable to be around. Put yourself in her shoes."

When he said this, I actually thought about it and I guess he was right. I let out a long sigh. "I get it. I'll have Jimin take her shopping tomorrow." I replied. "It was so much easier when I just had to take care of business in the basement." 

"Speaking of. Tomorrow morning you have to meet with your father. He will be at the hotel at nine o'clock in the morning." Jungkook reminded me.

I narrowed my eyes. "For what? What could he possibly want?" 

Jungkook shrugged his shoulder. "He called and said he was coming. He didn't say why. But I could only assume it's business related." He answered.

"We will do what we always do and tell him everything is fine, business as usual. Don't say a word about Yoohyeon, he doesn't need to know about her yet." I told him. 

Jungkook nodded his head. He had witnessed my father's anger once before and it scares even him. He knows just how bad the situation would be if he found out that I not only accepted a woman as payment. But I also brought said woman into my house to live. In short he would not be a very happy person, and if he wasn't happy no one was happy. "I didn't think it would be a good idea anyway." He finally said. "You look like you could use a drink. Scotch?" He asked.

"You read my mind. Let's go to the office." I said. Forcing myself to stand up and head off to my office.

I flipped on the light, floor to ceiling shelves lined with books covered most of the wall, my dark oak desk with my computer monitors sat off to the left of us, where the surveillance feed from the cameras all over the house and property played, each a small square of video.

I sat down in one of the plush brown leather recliner chairs, Jungkook sitting in the one in front of me, a small table sat to the side of me with a bottle of my favorite Scotch and two clean glasses. I filled up one glass and handed it to Jungkook before filling one up for myself, settling back into the comfortable chair. "I hope I'm not making a huge mistake." I rubbed my temples with my free hand.

"I don't think you are. Like you said before. This girl could come in handy for our jobs, I mean clearly she's a hard worker. Once you win her over and she realizes you're not going to do anything to her, she'll come around. Trust me." He reassured me.

I let out a long sigh and took a long drink from my glass, the familiar liquid burning down my throat and chest like a fire felt welcoming. He was right, I was just overthinking everything, she'll come around, she won't despise me for too long. "I hope you're right." I said, finishing the last of my drink and filled up the glass once more. It was already late but I wasn't even tired yet. 

Jungkook seemed to be thinking the exact opposite, his eyes were heavy. His glass was almost empty, less than a drink left. "Hey, go on to bed. I'll see you in the morning for work." I told him. 

He slowly stood up, setting the glass on the table. "You should get some sleep too." He said, a hand cupping his mouth to hide a yawn.

I lifted a shoulder. "Maybe after I finish this drink." I replied, waiting for him to leave the room before I got up and walked over to the computer monitor. I scanned each video until I came across the one in Yoohyeons room, my eyes lingered on her for a moment, she was in the bed, fast asleep, clutching the blankets to her body. Even from this angle and distance I could still see just how beautiful she was. 

I tipped my head back, finishing my glass, leaving it on my desk and left the room to try and get some sleep myself.


	6. Chapter five

Sunlight filtered into the room through the window, I slowly blinked myself awake, turning onto my stomach and burying my face in my pillow. I didn't want to get up but I could tell my body wasn't going to have it.

I let out a long groan and forced myself to sit up, letting my legs hang off the bed and hover over the floor. I used the heels of my hands to rub my eyes, running a hand through my hair. 

A knock at the door made me jerk, my actions freezing as my heart started to speed up. "Cuh-come in." I stuttered.

The doorknob turned and the door slowly swung open, a blonde haired boy appeared. "Hey, Yoohyeon. Breakfast is almost ready, wanna come down and eat?" He asked, his voice soft, his hand staying on the doorknob.

I was about to decline, but my stomach betrayed me, a low grumble that actually hurt a little. I pressed a hand to my stomach and took a deep breath. "I guess." I answered, sliding off the bed, my feet hitting the cold wooden floor.

I walked over to the door and followed him to the kitchen. The smell hit me first l, a wonderful mouth watering smell. "Oh good morning Miss. How did you sleep?" The chef said, a bright, happy smile on his face.

I tried to return the smile, but I knew it came off as forced and weak. "Alright, I guess." I replied quietly.

Jimin hopped onto a stool and picked up the coffee mug and took a drink. "Do you like coffee?" He asked me.

I sat down on one of the stools. "Yeah. I usually drink instant or whatever I can afford." I answered.

Jimin's eyes widened. "Oh this will be unlike anything you've ever had before." He said.

"Would you like cream or sugar?" Jaesuk asked, pouring coffee into a mug, the aroma of the coffee filled my nose and making my mouth water.

"A little of both please." I told him. He gave a short nod and poured less than a spoonful of sugar and an equal amount of creamer before setting it down in front of me. I couldn't resist and quickly picked it up, the mug was warm to the touch. I lifted it to my lips and took a drink, a tingling sensation spread through my body. "Oh my. That is good. Thank you very much." I told Jaesuk.

"You're welcome Miss. Just a few more minutes and breakfast will be ready." He said.

"Where are the other two?" I asked Jimin.

Jimin licked his lips as he watched Jaesuk plate the food and put one plate in front of him and one in front of me. "If you need anything else, just let me know." Jaesuk said and did one last check to make sure the stove top was off before he went over to the kitchen table and sat down, a book in his hands.

"Taehyung had a meeting this morning so he and Jungkook already left, I wanna say about an hour ago. Taehyung told me to let you sleep until breakfast was finished and then take you out shopping." A grin grew across his face.

I stared at him dumbfounded. "Why are we going shopping?" I asked, almost scared of the answer.

"What, you wanna keep wearing my clothes? At one point they will need to be washed." He replied. "Yoohyeon, I have Taehyung's card, meaning we can spend as much as we want. I'm not sure you've noticed but, he has a lot of money." Jimin explained.

I took several bites of food, chewed and swallowed before I replied. "How does he have so much money? He looks so young, is it all from illegal stuff?" I asked, taking another bite, the growling in my stomach had finally stopped, slowly being satisfied. 

Jimin cleared his throat. "Some of it, yeah. But his father also owns a large chain of hotel's." He explained. 

I cocked my head to the side. "Which hotel?" I asked, my interest starting to peak.

"Osiris Hotels." He said through a mouthful of food.

I blinked a couple times. "I worked at one of them one summer." I said.

He looked at me like he was taken aback. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I ended up having to quit because it ended up interfering with my classes at the time." 

"That's crazy. What are the odds?" He made a sound that sounded like a chuckle and stuffed one last bite into his mouth. "Ready to go? I wanna stop somewhere where we can quickly get something that will fit you instead of mine that are practically falling off of you." He joked.

I groaned as I watched Jimin approach with yet another armful of clothes for me to try on, we had been at it for what felt like hours, I'd never spent this much time shopping for anything, let alone clothes, I usually just went wherever had a sale or second hand stores. I wouldn't have walked in here by myself in a million years. 

I was too terrified to look at the price tags. I already knew just by feeling the material against my skin that each article that I tried on or Jimin put in the 'definitely buying' pile. "Last trip I swear." I looked down at the growing mountain of clothes, the majority of them completely black.

"I've got a question for you." I said as I looked at myself in the reflection, another black dress but this one had tight short sleeves that went to the shoulder, with black lace covering the whole dress, the slip underneath a black silk fabric. 

"What is it?" He asked, looking at me through the mirror, looking me up and down, studying the dress. "I love that on you. It fits your figure nicely."

I spun to face him. "What is with all the black? And the dresses?" I asked.

He cocked his head to the side. "Well to answer the first question. Tae loves black. It makes things easier.." His eyebrows rose, his eyes widening when he said easier. "As for the second question, why not? You've got the body to pull it off, why not flaunt it?"

My face scrunched up. "I think you're mistaken. I'm more comfortable in pants and baggy t-shirts." I told him honestly, pulling down on the bottom of the dress, feeling too exposed.

He stood up, walked over to me and clutched my arms with his warm hands, his head dipped so he was level with my face. "I'll make sure we stop and get you plenty of jeans and t-shirts. I didn't have a sister growing up and friends didn't really come easily to me, I've never been able to go shopping with anyone other than Tae or Jungkook."

Jimin had been the nicest one to me, the least I could do was this. I let out a sigh. "Fine. Hand me the next one." I told him, hold out my hand, palm up.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Thank you Yoohyeon." He went over and picked up another dress. I felt myself groan internally.

I dropped the last shopping bag down on the floor of 'my room.' and stretched out my back. It was already going on four o'clock in the afternoon, we had been out for over five hours, I felt exhausted.

Jimin had helped carry most of it up, but he wanted to take a small nap before dinner because he was tired, I told him I would be fine and that I would probably shower and put the things we had bought away.

Just as I started to pull things out and lay them on my bed to organize them before putting them on hangers and into the closet, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said without turning around.

I heard the door open. "Yoohyeon." The deep voice made a shiver go down my spine, I turned to see Taehyung standing in the doorway. I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly feeling too dry. "I have some stuff for you, I had it delivered. Is it okay if it's brought in?" He asked.

The niceness in his voice threw me off. I blinked a few times before responding. "Oh, uh, sure." I stepped away from the bed.

He turned his head. "Go ahead and bring it in guys." He said.

Guys? My brows knitting together, confused. A few moments later men in dark green jumpers came walking through my door, two carrying a large white dresser, two more bringing in a white vanity, I couldn't quite make out exactly what it looked like besides the color white. More guys brought in another dresser, a writing desk and chair. 

Once they left I stared at Taehyung with wide eyes. "W-what is all this?" I asked.

Taehyung cleared his throat, his hands going into his dress pants pockets, he looked almost shy, he wouldn't meet my eyes. "After how I acted last night I thought that maybe I should try to make it better and get you stuff that you should have. I called the place and told them that I had a girl staying with me around your age and they set it all up for me and sent it over. I'm sorry if you don't like it I can have it all taken back and you can pick something else out, I've never shopped for a girl before." His cheeks seemed to flush.

Something in me melted a little, he had tried to do something nice for me as an apology and he was standing there embarrassed to even look at me. "I love it. Thank you very much, it was extremely thoughtful of you." I gave him a smile. 

He looked at me then, a soft smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I have some business to take care of but I'll see you downstairs for dinner." He backed up towards the door before turning around and closing the door behind him.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. I mean at least I've been able to actually sleep without having to wake up before the sun had completely risen, and coming home long after the sun had finally set. I so far didn't have to worry about anything, the food and bills weren't my problem anymore. I wasn't free but I definitely felt more free than I had in a long long time. 

An image of Taehyung standing in my doorway flashed into my head. He didn't have his suit jacket on like before, just his silk black dress shirt that had the top three buttons undone, exposing his tanned skin underneath, a silver necklace hung right at his collarbone. 

I shook my head trying to shake the image from my brain. "I need a shower." I quickly grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a baggy white t-shirt from the pile of clothes I had dumped out onto the bed and rushed into the attached bathroom.


	7. Chapter six

"Wake up." A voice said, pulling me from my blissful sleep. I opened one eye to see a figure with chestnut colored hair. Jungkook.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"Take a shower, get dressed, whatever you have to do and meet me downstairs, you have half an hour before we leave, no exceptions." He said, his tone cold and emotionless.

I furrowed my brows. "Why? What's going on?" I asked, my voice rough from my throat being dry.

"Ask questions later. You're wasting time." He replied, turning his back to me and walking towards the door.

I stared at the door for several minutes after he left, trying to figure out exactly what just happened and why I got such a strange wake up call.

Rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands, I got out of bed, my feet shuffling off to the built in closet. I took a shower last night before dinner so I wasn't too worried about taking one at this very moment.

I puffed out my lips, scanning over the endless supply of black clothing. I already knew I'd choose jeans and one of the oversized shirts I had to practically beg Jimin to let me buy. 

I pulled the chosen articles of clothing off the hangers and stripped myself of the sweatpants and t-shirt and changed into the fresh pair of clothes, dropping the others in the hamper beside the closet. 

I grabbed one of the hoodies at the last second, pulling the fabric over my head and down to my waist, gathering my hair up and out from underneath the hoodie and let it hang down in loose waves past my shoulders and halfway down my back.

I left my bedroom and made my way to the kitchen where I could already smell the fresh coffee brewing, my mouth watering instantly, I had never known coffee that good existed. "Good morning Yoohyeon!" Jimin said excitedly.

I gave him a smile. "Morning Jimin. Good morning Jaesuk." Jaesuk lifted his head and gave me a smile, immediately getting a styrofoam cup of coffee ready for me, setting the cup on the countertop. "Thank you." He gave me a short nod and went back to whatever he was prepping today.

Jungkook was sitting at the table, folding up the newspaper he was reading and dropping it on the table, his eyes landing on me, very obviously annoyed having to wait for me. I could feel aggravation already begin to build up. This would be a trying day for me it seems. 

We took a car similar to the one I had taken with Jimin yesterday, Jungkook drove in an awkward silence, his eyes never leaving the road. "So. Can I ask what is going on now?" I asked, taking another drink from the coffee cup.

I heard him exhale. "Taehyung thought it would be a good idea if you learnt how to shoot a gun. Seeing as you're apparently the new addition to the team." He answered.

"Why would he need me to know how to shoot a gun?" I asked, focusing my attention on him.

"Well Yoohyeon. In this line of business, it's smart to know how to defend yourself, or else you'll end up dead. What you thought that all you were gonna do was sit around the house and goof off all day?" He asked, amusement in his voice. "Sorry sweetheart, but you're gonna have to get your hands dirty, do a lot of fucked up shit."

I swallowed hard, despite having a drink in hand, my mouth suddenly felt as dry as a desert. I didn't know how to reply. I guess on some level I had a feeling that I would have to do something along those lines. The only question would be if I would be the same person at the end of it all. Taehyung would have to let me go at some point, right? I mean my Father's debt couldn't be so bad that I'd be indebted to Taehyung for the rest of my life. 

After another burst of silence, Jungkook pulled the car off to the side of the road, putting the car in park and shutting off the engine. He reached behind my seat to grab a black duffle bag. "Come on, we're here." He said before getting out of the car, shutting the door behind me, waiting for me to get out so he could hit the lock button on the small remote twice, the car honked to signal it indeed did lock.

I followed him down an alleyway to a door with a sign in the window stating it was a shooting range. He pulled open the door and walked inside not bothering to hold it open for me. He greeted the man behind the counter. "Hey Namjoon, I've gotta teach Yoohyeon to shoot so I'll need at least an hour and a half, I brought my guns but I'll need to buy some ammo." He told the man. 

While they talked, I walked around the room at all the glass cabinets with different types of handguns displayed under bright florescent lights, while the bigger guns sat up on the wall. "See anything you like?" The man Jungkook was talking too suddenly popped up in front of me, causing me to jump a little.

"Uh. Just seeing what you have." I replied nervously.

"Well if you change your mind, just let me know and I'll get it ready for you. Taehyung's employees get a great price." He gave me a wink.

"Come on Yoohyeon." Jungkook called from the door he was standing in front of. I gave the guy one last look before hurrying over to Jungkook. The door made a loud beep and he opened up the door, this time holding it open for me to walk through. "Pick whichever stall you want, no one else is here so we don't have to worry about that." He said, adjusting his grip on the black bag.

I gave him a short nod and walked down the walkway, picking the first stall closest to the door, Jungkook took the one beside me. "What do I do now?" I asked, standing awkwardly.

He put the bag on the little shelf and unzipped it. "Hold out your hand." He said, pulling out a pair of noise cancelling earplugs. I extended my hand palm up to him and he dropped the bright orange earplugs into my hand. "Put those in before shooting, or your ears will ring for hours." Next he pulled out a black gun and pulled out the magazine, sliding a box of ammo toward him so he could load one up and handed me the other. "Watch how I do it first then you do it." He said.

So I watched him, one bullet at a time, he skillfully loaded bullet after bullet, his fingers moving with ease like he's done it a million times before, which he most likely had. With a shaky hand I picked up the brass colored metal bullet, sliding each one into the magazine carefully, after almost five minutes I finally had it fully loaded. I looked at Jungkook for my next order. "Next, you put the magazine in the gun like so." He put the top of the magazine in the gun, slamming the palm of his hand up to lock it in place. He handed me the other gun that was sitting on the shelf.

I let out a shaky breath, taking the gun in my hand, it was a lot heavier than I would have imagined, people in movies usually had no problem holding one. I followed Jungkook's orders and slid the magazine up into the handle of the gun, slamming my hand until it clicked. "Now what?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even and not show that I was indeed nervous.

"Now, you aim down your sight like this." He lifted his arm, holding the gun away from him, his body faced me but his face still faced toward the target. He let out a slow breath and pulled the trigger, a loud bang echoed off the walls, moments later, the paper target in the shape of a human silhouette had been pierced through the heart. He set the gun down on the counter. "Your turn." He said.

I followed his example except I kept my entire body facing the target, I lifted my arm, my other hand helping hold the gun up, I squeezed my index finger over the trigger, a shot rang out, the smell of gunpowder filled my nose. "I missed." I said, making a face. I hadn't even hit the target.

A small chuckle left Jungkook as he walked over to me, standing so close behind me, every time he took a breath, I could feel his chest touch my back. "Try this." He reached out from behind me, one arm on either side of my arms, his muscles taunt. "Let out a slow breath as you aim, it slows the heart rate and makes it easier to hit your target." He explained, I could feel his warm breath on the shell of my ear, causing goosebumps to cover my arms, a chill running down my spine. "Shoot." I let out a slow breath and pulled the trigger. This time I actually made it onto the paper, clipping the silhouettes shoulder. "Nice job. Now you have to work on your aim. Try not closing your eyes." He stepped away from me to give me some space.

I gave him a nod of my head, once more lifting my arms and aiming down the sight, I let out another slow breath and pulled the trigger, keeping my eyes open this time. A hole went through the middle of where the silhouettes face would have been. Another laugh erupted from Jungkook. "Great great! I'd hate to be him."

I felt my cheeks heat up at the sudden compliment. "Uh. Thanks." I said, unsure how to respond. 

"How about we shoot just a little more to make sure you've got the hang of it and then we will go for some lunch, that sound okay?" He asked, a small, sweet smile on his face.

I nodded my head, the growling in my stomach now so obvious. "Sounds good to me." I answered, returning his smile.


	8. Chapter seven

"Oh good. You two are back." Taehyung said the moment Jungkook and I walked through the door.

Jungkook took off his shoes and set down the duffle bag on the bench before turning his attention to Taehyung. "Sorry, I took Yoohyeon out to lunch. I wasn't exactly the nicest person this morning." He replied.

A grin tugged at the corner of Taehyung's mouth. "Since when are you a nice person?" He joked, buttoning his suit jacket. "I got a call, a couple of our buddies will be at the Illusion tonight, probably within the next hour or two. I think we should pay them a visit." He added.

Jungkook stilled next to me before giving Taehyung a nod. "Let me just go grab a few things and I'll be ready." He answered.

Instead of continuing to stand there awkwardly, I decided to head into the kitchen where I knew Jaesuk would most likely be. "How was your lessons?" He asked the moment I walked in, a big grin on his face. He was a very happy man, I will give him that.

I sat down on one of the stools, folding my arms and resting them on the counter top. "It was alright I guess. It kind of made me nervous at first if I'm being honest." I told him.

He nodded his head like he understood where I was coming from. "If you weren't that would be a little worry some." He answered. "I'm not very handy when it comes to firearms myself. Reason I'm the cook." He held up his spatula and gave me another grin. 

Before I could reply to him, Jungkook came walking into the kitchen, an annoyed look on his face. I bit down on my lower lip and swallowed hard, looking down at the countertop to avoid his fiery gaze. "Something wrong?" Jaesuk asked Jungkook, something in his voice seemed like it happened often. 

Jungkook grabbed one of the coffee mugs from the drying rack and pulled the coffee pot from the burner and poured the steaming liquid into the mug, replaced the pot and leaned his weight against the sink, tucking his free hand under his armpit. I could feel his eyes on me even without looking up. "Taehyung has decided that we need to take her with us tonight. Get her used to the scenery." He replied, the irritation in his voice was obvious.

I looked up, my brows raising. "What?" I asked, not sure I had heard him correctly.

He took a drink from his mug, his eyes not leaving my face. "I said. Taehyung has decided that you will be going with us tonight." He paused to take a deep breath. "So you better find something else to wear. You'll stick out like a sore thumb." He gestured to all of me.

I opened my mouth and closed it, I wanted to snap at him, instead I took a slow breath before continuing. "What do you expect me to wear then?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

I'm not exactly sure when Jaesuk snuck away from the conversation to hide, leaving me alone with Jungkook.

He set his mug down on the counter and leaned over so his face was close to mine. "I would say something that is nightclub appropriate." He answered flatly, his dark eyes staring into mine. "We will be leaving in the next hour. I suggest you go get ready."

The entire ride to the nightclub I felt uncomfortably exposed, after standing in front of the mirror in my room for what felt like hours, trying on different dresses, I settled on a black spaghetti strap dress covered in sequins that went down to my mid thigh. I wasn't used to wearing stuff this short, I wanted the comfort of my jeans and t-shirt.

"We're here." Jungkook said from the driver seat, pulling me from my thoughts, I could feel the pounding of my heart in my ears, becoming fully aware of the gun Taehyung had me strap to my upper thigh, hidden just beneath my dress.

"Relax, everything will be fine." Taehyung leaned over and said quietly, his large hand patted my knee, my eyes fell on the black ring on his long, slender middle finger. 

Before I knew it, he was sliding out of the backseat, buttoning his suit jacket and stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. I opened my door and slowly got out, trying to control the shaking of my legs. 

As we got closer to the entrance of the club, I could hear the bass from the music playing from outside the building. The sun had already begun to set, streetlights were starting to turn on.

The bouncer stood outside the double doors with his large muscled arms crossed over his chest. "Mr. Kim, it's nice to see you this evening, how are you?" He asked when we were within talking distance.

Taehyung slapped him on the arm and gave him a smile. "I'm well thank you, we have some business to attend." He answered.

The bouncer nodded his head and uncrossed his arms to pull open the door for us to walk through. "Have a good night sir." He said as we walked inside.

The music grew louder once the door opened, bright colored lights flashed, lighting up the entire room. Girls walked around in hardly any clothing, some carrying a tray of food or drinks, others were either dancing for men or talking to them. Taehyung stood suddenly and turned to look at me. "Why don't you go up to the bar and get something to drink to help calm your nerves. Jungkook and I will be right back." He gave me a kind smile. "Just tell them you work for me and you won't have to pay for anything."

I bit down on my lower lip, I didn't know if I should do what he said or just go with him. "Okay." Is all I said, watching as he and Jungkook walked through the sea of people.

I looked over at the bar and took a deep breath and walked over to it, taking a spot away from everyone else. "What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

I pursed my lips, I wasn't much of a drinker so I wasn't sure what to get. "Uh, I'm not sure, whatever you think is best." I answered, interlocking my fingers. "Oh and Taehyung told me to tell you I work for him." I added.

He stared at me for a moment then nodded his head, turning and walking away for a moment, coming back with a tall glass and set it down in front of me. "Here you go, it's really fruity so you won't taste any of the alcohol in it."

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my fingers around the cold glass, lifting it to my lips to try it. My eyes grew wide. "Wow, you really can't taste it, all I taste is mango." I said surprised.

"Let me know if I can get you another one." He said and walked away to attend the other people at the bar.

After my second refill someone sat down beside me. "Hello, I hope this seat isn't taken." He said to me.

I looked over at him. "Oh, no you're fine." I answered, looking back down at my drink, Taehyung and Jungkook were taking a long time, I didn't know my way around or I'd go looking for them.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new?" The man beside me asked.

I looked back over at him, he was going to be a talker. "Uh, I guess you can say that." I said.

"You one of Taehyung's girls?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

I shrugged my shoulder. "I work for him if that's what you're getting at." I said, raising a brow.

He smiled, his eyes traveling down my body. "That's good to hear. How is that going so far?" 

I scanned the crowd looking for either of them, the way this man was looking at me made me feel a little uncomfortable. "I have to leave now." I told him, finishing off my drink and setting it back down on the counter. "It was nice talking to you." I lied, when I got off the stool, the room seemed to tilt.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere. Except for with us." I heard a man's voice behind me, two sets of hands grabbing onto my arms. 

"N-no." I demanded, trying to pull myself away from them, everything was spinning, and my body was tingling all over. I didn't feel right, I've been drunk before but I've never felt like this. "L-let m-me go." I said, stumbling over my words, I couldn't even feel my feet as I was forced to walk between the two men.

"We need a room." I heard the one on my left say, my kids had grown heavy, it was hard for me to keep them open.

Next thing I knew, I felt myself falling into a soft surface, two men towering over me. My eyes widened, I tried to use my strength to push myself up into a sitting position. "If you're wondering what you're feeling, you've been drugged. I know most of you girls like it." The one I was talking to at the bar said, a sick smile on his face.

"No. You've got the wrong idea." I said. My heart pounding rapidly against my ribcage.

He climbed over top of me, pinning me underneath him, forcing himself between my legs. "You'll enjoy it, don't worry. We will be gentle." He leaned down, pressing his lips against the exposed skin of my shoulder. "At first." He added.

I shook my head, trying to push him off of me, when that didn't work, I tried turning onto my side but all my movements were slow and weak. "I like a struggle." He chuckled, grabbing a fistfull of my hair and jerking on it roughly, a small whimper left my lips, tears stinging the corners of my eyes. He was too strong, I could fight him off but not for long, and I couldn't reach for the gun strapped to my thigh with him on top of me. I was powerless.

I cried out again when I felt him press himself down on me, pulling at the straps of my dress as hard as he could, the fabric tearing as he tugged it down my arms. "TAEHYUNG!" I screamed, I knew he wouldn't hear me, I'm not sure why I even did it in the first place.

This seemed to anger the man on top of me because he reached back and swung at me, the palm of his hand slapping me hard across the face, my ear rang, black spots filled my vision. "Shut the hell up." He spat.

Just as I thought it was over, the door swung open, startling the man on top of me. "Get the fuck off of her!" I heard a familiar angry voice demand.

"T-Taehyung. Why are you here?" The man asked, scurrying off of me.

I felt my heart swell when I saw Taehyung in the doorway, his gun in his hand, following every movement of the man. "Jungkook, take Yoohyeon to the car. Now." Taehyung said, his voice terrifying.

Jungkook nodded his head, hurrying to push past Taehyung and over to me, pulling his suit jacket off and wrapping it around me. "Come on Yoohyeon, can you stand?" He asked me, and for the first time he sounded genuinely concerned.

I slowly nodded my head, still trying to process what was happening, he helped me stand but I stumbled. "Here let me carry you." He didn't wait for an answer and scooped me up in his arms, holding me close to his chest. "It's okay now." He whispered close to my ear. 

Hearing his words, I felt my body relax against his, my eyes closing.


	9. Chapter eight

When I woke up the room was beginning to light up from the rising sun outside, peaking through the curtains. I rolled into my back, closing my eyes for another minute, when did we come home last night? The last thing I remembered was sitting at the bar and drinking, I knew I didn't drink a lot but one drink shouldn't have made me blackout drunk. I needed to find Taehyung or Jungkook and ask them.

I opened my eyes and sat up, a figure out of the corner of my eye made me jump, I slowly looked over and saw that Taehyung had pulled one of the chairs from the corner of my room up beside my bed and was slumped down, one hand supported his head, his eyes were closed, his eyelashes rested against his cheekbones, his pink lips slightly parted. My eyes scanned over him, he wasn't wearing his typical black button up dress shirt or his suit jacket, instead he was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt, my eyes catching on a tattoo on his left forearm, I squinted trying to make it out better. From where I was sitting it looked like a black snake and white snake tangled up together, some kind of flower in the middle of them. I didn't know he had a tattoo, how many others did he have? I wondered. His right hand rested on his lap, his knuckles looked red and irritated, were those scabs?

Taehyung moved, switching to rest his head on his other hand, there was a red handprint on his cheek. I froze waiting for him to wake up. I needed to get out of here.

I quietly pulled back my blankets, lifting my hand to rub the sleep from my eyes only to stop and look down, a long sleeve black button up shirt, that explains where his normal apparel went. I felt my cheeks heat up, he didn't undress me, did he?

I tiptoed towards the bathroom, reaching for the sweatpants and baggy t-shirt I usually used to sleep in that were folded up on the stool of my vanity, I slipped inside and closed the door quietly. I flipped on the light and turned on the faucet so I could wash my face.

As I unbuttoned Taehyung's shirt, I caught a whiff of Lavender and chamomile. I would have never thought he smelled like that, something so calming. 

As the fabric slipped from my shoulders, I noticed the dress that I remembered putting on, except the one shoulder had been ripped and wouldn't stay up. My brows knit together, even more things that didn't make sense. 

After changing clothes and washing my face, I quietly snuck out of the bedroom to head downstairs to get my answers.

Jungkook was sitting at the table, drinking what I'm guessing was coffee, he was the only one in the kitchen and it was freakishly quiet. Hearing me walk in, Jungkook lifted his head to look at me. "Good morning." He said, clearing his throat. "Jaesuk went to the market so he won't be home for a little while, there's a pot of coffee though, I just made it about twenty minutes ago." He said.

I grabbed one of the white coffee mugs that were on the drying rack. "Thank you." I told him as I poured me a cup and put in my cream and sugar. "I have a question for you." I added, walking over to the kitchen table and sat across from him.

He put the newspaper he was reading down on the table. "What is it?" He asked.

I took a drink from my cup and automatically closed my eyes, a satisfied sigh leaving my lip, as I usually did when it came to drinking this heavenly coffee. "What happened last night?" I asked, setting my cup down on the table.

His face seemed to drain of color. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I remember sitting at the bar and having a drink." I started, searching my brain for everything that happened. "Then, some guy started talking to me. Was I really that drunk?" I asked.

I heard him sigh heavily. "No. You weren't. Just know. NOTHING HAPPENED." He expressed but continued before I could ask. "There were two guys, they mistook you for someone else and drugged you. They took you into a room."

My eyes grew wide, my heart sped up, that explains why my dress was torn. "Taehyung and I came looking for you and couldn't find you. He was about to start kicking in each and every door until he heard you scream his name. He told me to take you to the car. Next thing I know he comes out almost twenty minutes later, breathing hard, a crazed look in his eye. He ended up telling me he beat the shit out of them, he had his gun on him like usual, except he used his fists instead, which means that he made sure he hurt them good. He rarely uses his fists. But like I said. Nothing happened. We got there in time, I promise." He explained, looking down at an invisible spot on the table, he felt guilty.

My stomach was in knots, but at least now I knew what happened and that nothing too awful happened. "Thank you."

He jerked his head up and looked at me, his brows knit together in confusion. "Wh-what?" He asked.

I rested my hand on top of his forearm, I could feel his muscles tighten under my touch. "Thank you. For telling me and for helping me." I told him.

He shook his head. "I didn't do anything. Taehyung did it-"

I shook my head back at him and interrupted. "No. You helped too." I said, he seemed to slightly relax, a soft expression on his face.

"I uh. Have to go meet up with someone, I'll see you later okay?" He asked, standing up and pushing his chair in. 

I gave him a small smile. "Okay, be careful." I said as he left the room. I reached for the newspaper he had been reading and decided to read it myself to help fill the silence. 

"Morning." I heard a deep raspy voice say from behind me making me jump and turn around, Taehyung. He was running a hand through his hair and scratching the back of his head. 

I felt my face suddenly heat up. "Uh. Good morning. Jungkook just left but he made coffee." I told him, gesturing over at the coffee pot.

"Awesome." He said, pouring himself a cup and taking a big drink before filling it back up.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had my arms around him. "Thank you. For last night."

He stood frozen for a minute before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "You have nothing to thank me for. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I do have a question though." I said, pulling away from him.

"Shoot." He said, taking another drink from his cup.

"Why was I wearing your shirt?" I asked.

His face flushed and he looked away from me. "Your dress was ripped, I didn't want to take it off and dress you, it didn't feel right, I didn't want you thinking I was taking advantage of you, so I just put my shirt on over your dress and buttoned it up. I hope that's okay."

I felt a smile creep on my face. This man standing in front of me was supposed to be a drug lord and look at him, blushing over the thought of having to dress me. I lifted his right hand to look closer at his knuckles, thick scabs covered each one. "Why did you do this to yourself?" I asked him.

He stared down at me. "They hurt you. So I hurt them." He shrugged his shoulder. "It doesn't hurt. Totally worth it." He gave me a boxy smile, pulling his hand from mine to brush back my hair. "You hungry? I'm starving. What would you like me to make you?" He asked.

I raised my brows. "You can cook?" I asked, a little taken aback.

He rolled his eyes and stepped away from me. "Duhh. What just because I have a chief means I can't cook? Now go sit down and let me work." He smiled again.

I couldn't help but smile back and sit down at the table where I was earlier and watched as he started pulling things out and setting them down on the counter. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe he was just misunderstood….


	10. Chapter nine

TAEHYUNG POV

I stood outside on the balcony while I smoked my cigarette, it was too cold for people to have lunch outside so it was quiet except from the ongoing traffic about eighty-eight stories down.

I felt more distracted than usual, the image of Yoohyeon sleeping soundly lodged into my brain, it was irritating me. "You okay out here?" I heard Jungkook from behind me ask.

I turned around and looked at him, his cheeks reddening from the chilly air blowing. I took the last puff of my cigarette and put it out in the plastic smokers receptacle and blew out the smoke. "Yup. I'm good." I replied, beginning to walk over to him.

"Your Father is on his way here. It seems he's come back from the states." He said, his hands interlocked in front of him.

I felt my eye twitch. "Seriously? And he's coming by here? Why?" I asked, feeling the irritation heighten. 

He lifted his shoulder and reached out to hold open the door for me, walking in after me as I made my way to my office. "He didn't really give a reason as to why he was visiting. Just that he was, but one thing is for certain he most likely paid Minhyun a visit though." He explained.

My hand hovered over the doorknob of my closed office door, I could feel the muscles in my jaw tighten. Why would my Father visit Minhyun?

"Mr. Kim I'm sorry to bother you, but you have a visitor." I turned, one of the bellhops that worked at the hotel said.

Was he here already? I didn't even have enough time to prepare myself yet. "Okay. Send him up." I told him.

The young man raised his brow. "It's a woman sir." He replied, sounding slightly confused.

I looked over at Jungkook feeling confused myself. I didn't have any meetings with any women that I knew of, Jungkook would have let me know, I'm sure of it. "Uh. Okay. I'll be in my office so just send her up." 

He gave me a nod and hurried off. "Do you know who it is?" I asked Jungkook as I opened up my office door and walked inside.

"I have no idea. The only thing I knew about was your Father and I already told you that." He said, taking a seat in one of the brown leather chairs in front of my desk.

I walked over to the small table in the corner of the room in front of the large floor to ceiling window where a couple crystal tumbler glasses sat waiting along with my favorite selection of whiskey. "Want a drink?" I asked, grabbing one of them and dropping an ice cube from the small bucket into the glass and filled it with my recent favorite, Speyburn.

"Sure. Just one though." He said, I looked over at him and smirked, his tolerance wasn't very high. I walked over to him and handed him the glass and went to make another one for myself. "Thank you." He paused. "I know you're stressed out over your Father coming but it will be alright." He reassured me.

I sat down in my chair behind my desk and took a drink before answering. "It's not so much the fact that he's coming but the fact he might have met with Minhyun." I replied, Jungkook already knew the story of how I felt about my older brother. Instead of going into the family business like my Father wanted and like I did, he took off to America to do who knows what, he said it was to go to school but I doubted it. 

A knock at the door tore me from my thoughts. "Come in." I called, the door opened and a woman wearing a pair of black jeans and a black sweater walked inside, holding something behind her back with both hands, at first I didn't recognize her with the black hair that faded to a silver color. "Y-Yoohyeon." I cleared my throat, blinking several times shocked at the transformation "What's up?"

Jungkook had the same look on his face, his eyes widened, jaw almost hung open. When we left for work this morning her hair was fully chocolate brown. 

Feeling the weight of our stare's, her cheeks started to turn red. "Jimin and I were having lunch and I knew you two didn't take anything this morning since you rushed out. So I brought you two something. I'm sorry if I interrupted." She explained.

I couldn't help but soften at her gesture. "Thank you. That was very kind of you." I smiled.

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red and she quickly walked over to my desk, setting a fairly large clear bag filled with styrofoam containers. "I wasn't sure what you guys liked so I got a little of everything. I'm sorry if I went a little overboard." She bit down on her bottom lip.

I could see Jungkook already drooling over the smell leaving the bag, my stomach growling itself. "You have no idea how much the two of us can eat." Jungkook said in all seriousness.

"Well. I'll leave the two of you alone so you can eat and go back to work. I'll see you at home." She said, giving us a small wave before heading for the door, opening it only to jump and back up, a tall figure standing in the doorway. "Oh. I-I'm so sorry." She said frantically.

The hunger in my stomach that I felt moments ago was completely gone, replaced by an emptiness. The man side stepped her and walked inside the room. "Hello Father." I said, the smile disappearing from my face.

"Hello Taehyung. Jungkook. And who is this?" He asked, looking Yoohyeon up and down, studying her closely. 

"Her name is Kim Yoohyeon. She works for me." I told him.

The corner of his mouth twitched, I could tell he wanted to chuckle. "Is that right? Are you that desperate that you'd hire a woman to do a man's job? I'm ashamed of you son."

My hand tightened around my glass, wanting nothing more than to shatter it in my grip. Yoohyeon didn't seem to like his response either because it looked like something in her snapped. "Just because I'm a woman means that I can't do what a man does?" She asked with amusement in her voice. "l can do a better job than any of your men, and they wouldn't even see me coming." She tilted her head to the side and a smile spread across her face. "You have NO idea what I'm capable of."

My father crossed his arms over his chest, this time letting his chuckle be heard. "Is that right little girl? I guess we'll have to see about that. I'd hate for that pretty little face to get messed up."

Her hands balled up into fists. "Bring it on. I won't let some old man try to bully me into being scared." She snapped. "Taehyung, Jungkook. I'll see you guys at home. I'm leaving before I get any more pissed off." She brushed past my father and disappeared leaving all three of us in shock.

Did that really just happen?


End file.
